Head Of Household
Head Of Household (HOH) is the most powerful position in the Big Brother house. Free from the threat of eviction the HOH must put two fellow houseguests on the chopping block . Head Of Household Competition Each round, all the houseguests compete in the Head Of Household competition. The outgoing HOH is not eligible to compete. However, the final is the only time that an outgoing HOH can win consecutive HOH competition. There are four categories: Quiz (Trivia) Competitions: Quiz competitions are fairly short. Questions range from events in the house to comments from previously evicted houseguests. The houseguests line up and Eddy Aziz communicates the question to the houseguests, who then answer when she says "Answers, please." Typically, houseguests answer by "True" or "False", "A" or "B", or sometimes raising their hands. One incorrect answer results in elimination. The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. If, after all possible questions have been exhausted and there are still more than one remaining houseguest playing, the competition continues into a tiebreaker round. The answer is always a number, ranging from the number of seconds that the houseguests have been in the house to the number of stuff used in a certain competition. The houseguests write the number on a piece of paper provided to them, The houseguest closest to the number without going over becomes the HOH. If all competitors go over, the houseguest closest to the number becomes the HOH. Every Season has at least two indurence competitions. Skill Competitions: Skill competitions involve bowling type games or shuffleboard type games in which houseguests compete while trying to get their marker closest to a certain point without getting passed it. Although sometimes these competitions may differ from that format. Every Season has at least one skill competition. Endurance Competitions: Houseguests generally line up in either a small platform, in a short space, or sometimes they have to hold something in their hands (queen of hearts HOH competition). The last person standing becomes the Head of Household. Some conditions to make the game harder may be allowed, such as water poured in them or having some nut threw at them. Other times, prizes are awarded to the first out of the competition, or in order of eliminations, to tempt the houseguests. Some competitions include both endurance and skill, such as filling up a bottle with water, using only the material provided such as a broken tea cup, half of a tube, or a tissue paper. while the water the houseguests need to transport are several yards away from the bottle. Luck Competitions: These are not actually competitions, but sometimes they are put in the game. The competitions require maybe the houseguests voting for the HOH or maybe the outgoing Head Of Household would draw a houseguests name from a bag. These types of competitions are mostly used in the Fast Forward Rounds. Final HOH Competition The Final HOH competition occurs when there are only three remaining houseguests in the house. It is broken into three parts. The first competition is always an endurance competition. The winner of part one automatically advances to part three, while the two remaining houseguests compete in the skill competition. The final HOH is a quiz competition. The winner selects who to take to the final two, with the other houseguest being immediately evicted. Being the most important HOH of the game, all houseguests are eligible to compete, even the outgoing HOH. List of HOH Competitions Trivia Ø Georges Yazbeck was the first ever Head Of Household in Big Brother Batroun History. He also is the only houseguest to be first HOH in three seasons. ØSandy Challita is tied with Georges Yazbeck in the record of number of HOH winnings with three. Ø Zoya iz the only female HOH in both Big Brother 1 and Big Brother 2 and Sandy is the only female to win HOH in season 3. Category:Competitions Category:Power Category:Head of Household